


Great minds, fuck alike?

by Self_indulgent_smut



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_indulgent_smut/pseuds/Self_indulgent_smut
Summary: Basically just IQ/Mute smut. Some chapters could have plot, others are just straight up porn.
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/Monika "IQ" Weiss
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Mute sat by his workshop desk, groaning as the problem with the jammer he was working on took him to the very late hours of the night with so little progress that it was almost  
depressing. 

He went to the University of Cambridge dammit, he will not be bested by some goddamned comcast router.

He unscrewed a panel at the bottom and tinkered with some wiring and the damned thing actually fired up for the first time that night, only to have a few sparks and some smoke set Mute back even further than he already was. With another groan, he slumped his head down onto the desk. The fact that he never took this long to solve a problem before only added to how pissed he already was.

“You know what? Fuck you, I’m going to bed.” He declared. Maybe sleeping on it will help him get an idea. If he could get any sleep, that is. With this on his mind, he’d be lucky to get a wink at all. Well, he could always…

Mute looked back at his jammer and sat back down. If nothing else worked, which they didn’t, he always had one more thing to try. The times that he used post nut clarity to his advantage were a bit more than he’d like to admit, but they always got him out of a rut, and he hoped that this time won’t be any different. With a sigh, he unzipped his pants and fished his cock out. At this hour, he should be alone so there should be no worries. In fact, he was so confident that he closed his eyes to further enjoy it, so now he just sat there, stroking away like an idiot, unaware of his surroundings.

“Mark Chandar, what are you doing?”

Mute fell back down to earth and looked at the person who just walked in on him. It turned out to be IQ, who definitely wasn’t a stranger to seeing his more intimate parts, but upon remembering the last time she caught him jerking off, she didn’t let off until his balls were completely drained just from jealousy of his hand. His fucking hand.

“M-monika!” he scrambled to stuff his length back into his pants, but IQ was already by his side and swatted his hand away so she could literally grab him by the balls.

“I’ll ask you again Mark, what are you doing?”

“I…I was just-“

“Before you say anything, let me remind you how much I hate hearing excuses.” IQ said. “So I’d think very carefully about what I’d say if I were you.”

A tight squeeze of the balls reminded Mute just how rough IQ gets when she’s jealous, so even though he was planning on being honest from the start, it reminded him that that was his only option.

“My jammer wasn’t working!” he blurted out.

“So you decided to rub one out?” IQ spun Mute’s chair around so they faced each other. Now she could see his reaction as she now squeezed both his balls and his cock. “Are you even trying, babe?”

“I always think more clearly after an orgasm, ok? I was getting nowhere so I decided, you know, why not?”

IQ was intrigued enough to let go of her poor boyfriend’s privates. “Post nut clarity? Really?”

Mute blushed and looked away. “Nothing else was working.”

IQ rolled her eyes. “You’re hopeless.”

Before Mute could say anything else, IQ shut him up by putting him in her mouth. Despite all that doubt with his methods, she ended up helping him anyway. Seeing him frustrated was one of the things she hated, and she was always willing to help him out by any means necessary. 

Mute on the other hand, had no complaints. IQ was a very competitive person, no matter what it was. She couldn’t stand someone else being better than her at anything. Sex was no different, and she was doing extra just to prove to her lover that she was the best, even if her competition was just, again, his fucking hand.

He looked down between his legs, confident that he couldn’t get any harder, then he saw her tuck her hair behind her ear as her head bobbed up and down, and he swore he could cut diamonds with his dick right now. With one hand tightly gripping the chair’s armrest, and the other one holding IQ’s hand, he was completely at her mercy, and she was making quick work of him.

She took his cock out of her mouth with an audible pop and started stroking him instead. “You’re throbbing so much, are you close already?” IQ teased. “I know we haven’t had sex in a while because of our schedules, but when was the last time you came?”

Mute could barely speak at this point. “Th-three…four days ago? I was too busy with the jammer.”

IQ smirked. “That explains it.” She took him in her mouth again and went even more aggressive than before. She loved making it harder for him to hold back when he was near the end of his rope, and she made sure he knew it. He was going to blow his load in the ninety seconds she had been servicing him whether he wanted to or not.

He couldn’t even warn her with how clouded his mind was right now. All he could think about was the several days worth of pent up semen that was just aching for release. Not that she needed a warning though. The surprise of it just added to the experience, and it was always her favorite part. His hand squeezed hers tightly as the dam finally burst, quickly filling his lover’s mouth with his seed.

IQ on the other hand, for the first time, was scared that she bit off more than she could chew. Cum was already flowing down the side of her mouth and Mute wasn’t even close to finished cumming. She could always swallow everything he threw at her, and she forced herself to make sure that this time was no different. Otherwise, she would lose to that goddamned hand of his. (Well, the hand was never competing with her to begin with, but she still wanted to prove that she was better.)

Once every last drop was down her throat, she gave Mute a passionate, cum tasting kiss. “I hope I was able to help~”

Mute didn’t say anything. In fact, he didn’t even move. He just sat there, not doing anything, until his eyes widened. He grabbed his jammer, took the panel back off, grabbed a soldering gun and got back to work. IQ on the other hand, stuck a hand down her pants and began to masturbate as she lovingly watched the man in front of her be so passionate about his work that he didn’t even bother putting his cock away.

He was so absorbed in his work that he didn’t even notice the soft moans from the woman bringing herself to orgasm next to him. Eventually, he finished just as IQ was licking her own juices from her fingers. He surprised her with a tight hug. 

“It fucking works, Monika!” he cheered. “How can I ever thank you?”

“I have an idea.” IQ said, moving all his tech to another table so she can sit on it. She took off her pants and spread her legs in front of Mute. “Skip the foreplay, we’re both pretty warmed up already.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Lining up with her entrance, he pushed himself in without much resistance, both of them groaning once he bottomed out. IQ took this as an opportunity to take her shirt off as well and push his head onto her breasts.

“I hope that first load didn’t take too much out of you.” She said. “I want all my holes filled tonight.”

“Don’t worry.” Mute said, nibbling at her nipple. “I have more than enough.”

That was the last conversation they had before they started to fuck each other’s brains out, the only sounds they heard were grunts, moans and the wet slapping sounds that usually accompany them whenever they knocked boots. That and the creaking of the poor wooden table that was forced to go along for the ride.

After their initial position got boring, Mute pulled out, grabbed IQ’s legs, and folded her in half. He then inserted himself again and went even harder than before, fucking his girlfriend like an animal in heat, forcing every german profanity out of her mouth. He didn’t know what it meant, but goddammit did he love hearing it. 

Their second round didn’t last much longer than the first, both of them falling over the edge without much fuss. Mute wanted to hold on a bit longer, but IQ’s walls strangling him as she came basically made it impossible. He collapsed on top of her, both of them panting. 

“Two out of three Mark.” IQ reminded. “One more to go.”

“You’re really jealous of my hand, aren’t you?”

IQ gave Mute a sharp slap to the balls. “We’ll talk about that later. Fuck my ass first.”

Mute smiled as he pulled out and turned her over. He didn’t even go soft from that, which wasn’t so far fetched considering the view in front of him. He gave IQ’s plump ass a squeeze, then a slap, eliciting a yelp from its owner. Cock still slick from both of their juices, he slid it in slowly as IQ let out a low groan. She grabbed his hand tightly.

“Monika?”

“Hard and fast Mark.” IQ said. “I don’t break easily.”

Mute smiled. She proved that countless times that he felt dumb for doubting her at all. He held onto her hips, she held onto the table, and they went at it. Boy did they go at it. If she wasn’t the one who wanted it like that, IQ could swear Mute was trying to break her in half. But she wanted it like that. She wanted it to hurt as much as it did, because dammit did it hurt so good.

Her lover thought so too, ramming into her without a second thought, eager to cum in every hole she allowed him to fill. The table creaked under them so much that it sounded like it would break any second, but that was all lost in the sounds of IQ crying out the name of the man tearing her a new one. 

To no one’s surprise, they didn’t last long on that round either, with Mute blasting rope in IQ’s asshole as she squirted down her leg. They stayed in that position long after their respective orgasms were over, just basking in the afterglow of their very sloppy, very rough and very enjoyable sex. Eventually, Mute pulled out and watched his seed leak from both of her holes and onto the floor below. He collapsed onto the chair and IQ raised her head up to look at the workspace a few tables away, and winked at it.

“You enjoyed that, Meghan?”

Mute looked at where IQ was looking at and sure enough, one of Valkyrie’s black eyes were glowing its light blue whenever it was in use. “Wait, you knew about that?”

“Noticed as soon as I walked in.” IQ panted. “She must’ve forgotten to turn it off and decided to just keep them on.”

Mute suddenly felt conscious but didn’t bother to cover himself up. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I know you like being watched, you little pervert.”

Mute pouted, but didn’t deny it. “I still wish you told me.” He said. “We better get a copy of that, Meghan!”

IQ got up and straddled Mute, both of their privates way too close that another round was a huge possibility. She gave him a long and deep kiss. “Even if she doesn’t give us one, we can always make another.”

Just like the last time he got caught fapping, IQ milked him for all his worth that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some abuse roleplay so if you're not cool with that, maybe skip this one.
> 
> Or don't, I'm just a bunch of words so I can't stop you

Mute stood outside the door to their apartment, with a bit too many butterflies in his stomach for his liking, albeit for a different reason than what was usual whenever he and IQ finally had a weekend to themselves. Taking a deep breath to steel his resolve, he opened the door and stepped in.

“Hey bitch! Where are you?”

From behind the couch, IQ raised her hand to show that she was lying down on it while watching TV. Mute made his way to her and stood in between her and the show she was watching until she turned it off.

“Really Mark?” IQ asked. “That’s how you’re starting off?”

Mute rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry, was it too much?”

“Its not nearly enough.”

Mute blinked. “Oh, uhhh, ok hold on.” He said before promptly slapping her across the face. “Why the fuck are you still wearing clothes?”

His heart sank as he watched IQ rubbed the part of her face where his hand had made contact. Never in a million years did he think he would ever raise a hand a her like that, but here he was. Then again, he never thought that the prim and proper Monika Weiss, who was always making sure she respects and was respected by everyone, loved getting used and abused either, so now Mute found himself doing both.

When IQ finally met his eyes, they were beaming from genuine excitement. “Much better.”

“Thank you.”

IQ flicked Mute’s forehead, annoyed. “Get back into character, you idiot.”

That’s right, he was supposed to be an abusive partner. With a soft apology, Mute took a quick one eighty from his personality, grabbed IQ by her button up shirt and ripped it open, exposing her bare chest to him. “When I tell you to strip, you strip!”

“Mark, I-“

“I don’t care. Don’t make me rip those pants off, too.”

Mute tried his best to ignore her expression as she slid off her pants, since her roleplaying was so good that it almost felt like he was genuinely about to do something very wrong. She was the one who wanted this, he constantly reminded himself. Maybe he’ll make it through this with some sanity left.

Once IQ laid everything bare in front of him, he unzipped his pants and took his cock out before roughly grabbing her by her chin and yanked her closer. 

“Suck.”

With just that as her instructions, IQ got to work. This time felt different though. It wasn’t what he was used to, it actually felt like she was doing this because she was forced to, and not because she herself wanted to do it. He let out a low groan. Goddamn, not even the old VR headsets they used to use for training were this immersive.

He saw her hand creep between her legs and decided it was time to properly get into character. He grabbed her by her blonde hair and yanked her head backwards to that they were eye to eye.

“Don’t touch yourself.” He growled. “My pleasure comes first.”

Reluctantly, IQ withdrew her fingers from inside her and continued to suck off her boyfriend. She hadn’t expected him to say that, which actually aroused her more. Not knowing if he was going to take care of her afterwards or leave her behind turns out to be such a turn on for the masochist that she secretly was.

All this time, she held back, going slower and gentler than usual just to make him feel like she actually didn’t want to do this. He most likely caught on by now, and maybe it was the abusive persona that he took on or maybe he genuinely couldn’t take how slow her pace was, but he grabbed her head and shoved it down. Although her gag reflex was non existent at this point with how many times she deepthroated him, she acted like it wasn’t, clawing at Mute’s hand to let her go, which he just ignored.

“Fuck you. I’ll do it myself.”

Despite her objections, he grabbed her by the sides of her head and began to face fuck her so hard that if she wasn’t used to it, she would have thrown up by now. Still though, no matter how much she loved being used like that, she acted like she didn’t.

She made a show of desperately trying to push him off, or at the very least get him to slow down, but he didn’t budge. She wanted it like this, and he was going to give her just that. After all, she didn’t beg him to do this for the last few months for nothing.

With a grunt, Mute pushed her head all the way down as he came, forcing his load down her throat. She was sad she didn’t get to taste him before swallowing it, but knowing that she wasn’t given a choice made up for it. Mute stayed inside her for a few more seconds before finally letting IQ push him off.

“Mark-“

“Shut up. On the couch. Now.”

Again, IQ reluctantly obliged, bending over so that Mute could get a view of her backside. She was basically dripping by now, aching to be touched from the very moment she was denied from getting any pleasure. With his refractory period almost as non existent as her gag reflex, he slid himself in almost immediately after, not even bothering to be gentle. He grabbed onto her arms like they were handlebars, not even giving her so much as a warning before he started railing her.

With his balls slapping her almost as hard as his hands did, IQ’s brain wasn’t functioning properly anymore. She was so desperate to feel any kind of pleasure not too long ago that now that she was actually getting some, it felt even better than it already was. Of course, she wasn’t going to let him know that she was actually enjoying herself.

“Mark, stop!” she whimpered. “Please! It hurts!”

He didn’t listen. He wasn’t supposed to. As long as she hasn’t said their safe word, everything was fair game.

“I don’t give a shit.”

She could’ve swore that he went even harder than he already was when she said it hurt, and it drove her crazy. She couldn’t even pretend that she didn’t love it anymore. Her orgasm was quickly approaching and she bit down on her lips to try and silence herself, which she got a hand choking her neck for her troubles.

“Don’t bother hiding it. Let everyone hear how much of a slut you are.”

IQ didn’t have time to care about what their neighbors thought of her. She found herself screaming as she came, knowing that with that and the rough head she gave earlier that her voice was going to be hoarse after this, but it was fine. She wasn’t planning on going out anytime soon anyway.

Mute pulled out and let go of her arms, allowing her to fall down on the couch. He wasn’t done yet though. He turned her around so that she was lying on her back. A perfect position for what he was about to do. After giving her another slap to the face, he began jerking off, determined to make the biggest mess his balls would allow, and they allowed a pretty big one, giving him enough to cover both IQ’s face and her breasts.

Panting, he zipped his pants back up and left IQ there with a mess that she had to deal with by herself. “I’m taking a shower. When I’m done, dinner better be ready or I swear to god…”

IQ watched as he walked over to their bathroom, not bothering to move from her spot. She didn’t have to, that abusive partner was going to disappear as soon as Mute stepped out of the shower anyway. Hell, he was probably fighting the urge to carry her there with him so he could clean her up. She chuckled. Knowing him, this was probably the hardest thing she had ever made him do, and even then, he went above and beyond what she was expecting. 

She sighed, content. “I love you, Mark.”


End file.
